


Animal Campus

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: AvAc Shenanigans [10]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nick Fury's slow descent into insanity, Pets, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The rule was, no pets on campus.(Each story is standalone)





	Animal Campus

_Now_

Upon reflection, it was Lucky that started it.

Nick Fury ground his teeth, looking out over the campus from atop SHIELD HQ. Time for a fifteen minute mission to regret his life choices.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Then_

“I want my apartment building on campus.”

Nick rubbed at his forehead. “Fine. Not like we don’t construct a new building every month, or twice a month. But some areas will need to be open for training. No useless buildings on my campus.”

Clint glanced across the lawn at the hot dog stand that didn’t sell hot dogs, the photo booth that students walked by while taking selfies, and an ATM that dispensed Oscoins.

“Maybe there’s some clutter,” Nick admitted. “But a building is a whole other deal. This is New York, space is at a premium.”

Clint coughed something that sounded like _‘Long Island’_ , but Nick ignored it.

“I also want to bring my dog.”

“No,” NIck said firmly. “No pets on my campus.”

“But… he’s Pizza Dog. He’s really smart, he helps me solve crime, and he’s just man’s best friend. You wouldn’t make me leave him when I come to Avengers Academy, would you?” Clint looked up at Nick with wide, watery blue eyes.

“No pets.”

The innocent expression vanished, to be replaced with something that reminded Nick uncomfortably of the Black Widow. “Okay,” Clint said, nodding slowly. “I think we can make a compromise, here.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Nick was taking his lunch break in the abandoned Hand dojo when he heard an oddly metallic bark from outside. _‘Stark!’_ he thought uncharitably, grimacing at his half-eaten shwarma.

He dramatically threw open the door to the dojo.

In eerie stereo, Viv Vision and a floating green dog turned to look at him.

“Ms. Vision-”

“Please, Director Fury, call me Viv. I have not yet chosen a surname.”

“Viv. You are aware that we have a strict policy against pets on this campus?”

Viv nodded awkwardly. “My father and Professor Pym created Sparky to help me with my phasing and density manipulation. Professor Pym said he would tell you.”

Sparky kicked his legs in the air, bouncing like he stood atop a very slow, invisible wave.

With any other student, Nick might suspect them of making up a story like that. But considering it was this one… and- Hank.

“Email Ms. Potts, would you? I want her prepared for when everyone else decides they can’t open a textbook without a furry friend.”

Sparky flew over and began nosing at Nick’s shwarma. Viv smiled. It was a little creepy.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Tippy-Toe is not a pet! She’s my partner!” Doreen tipped her head to the side, considering. “Could she be a student too?!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Sir,” Pepper said quietly.

Nick looked up from his desk. “Yes, Pepper?”

Pepper bit her lip. “It’s Orrgo. I know the restrictions on pets have gotten a little blurry lately-”

“They have not-”

“-so I wasn’t sure if this was an infraction.” She handed him her tablet, on which a video showed their newest student… walking next to a hopping rock?

Nick closed his eye and counted to ten. “It’s fine, Pepper. We’ll let this one slide.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The less said about the penguins, the better. At least they made good spies.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Satana dragged a soul down the pathway on an iron leash. The thing’s screams cleared the area a dozen yards around her, and she smiled like it was easy listening.

Nick crossed his arms. “No.”

“Everyone else has one,” she pouted.

Nick glared.

“Fine.” Satana snapped her fingers and the soul vanished. “Not like half the students aren’t already animals.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Nick stopped in the center of the path. A few students edged by him nervously, and then the area was cleared when Captain America stopped in the center of the path as well, a few steps away. On his shoulder perched a soft-looking gray short-hair kitten with stormy blue eyes and white paws.

Nick scowled.

Steve raised his chin and puffed out his chest.

Cosmo absent-mindedly hovered down the path beside them, not noticing the Mexican Stand-off at all. On the other side of campus, Devil Dinosaur roared.

Nick slumped.

“Her name is Triumph,” Steve said, walking forward. The spectators started moving again.

Nick stared into the scrap of fur’s shining eyes and scratched under her chin. She batted at his hand agreeably.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Now_

Squawks, chitters, and yowls could be heard from the top of SHIELD HQ. Not to mention the barking, roaring, and occasional human screams.

Nick popped a Tylenol and nearly screamed when a bird swooped down and nearly clipped his side. It landed on the edge of the roof and ruffled its wings, looking at him dead-on with both eyes.

“Redwing,” Nick grumbled. Falcon’s new… associate dipped its head at him. Nick sighed. “Are you registered with Ms. Potts?”

Redwing looked away.

“Tell Wilson to fill out the paperwork, or I’ll stick him back in the other dorm, next door to Electro.”

Redwing flapped angrily, then took flight.

Nick watched him go, considering. “Maybe I should think about…” He shook his head and looked around, but no one else was using the roof. “Critters are getting to me.” He went back inside HQ, promising himself a large glass of the stuff he’d confiscated from the Ultron bot at Club A.


End file.
